Et le ciel devint violet
by MiyuDreemur
Summary: [Continuité non officiel] Trois sparks liés qui tentaient de survivre là où le ciel était devenu violet


Le vaisseau de transport Unity était l'un des plus gros vaisseaux que les Decepticons possédaient.

Avec ses vingt mille mètres de long et ses quinze mille mètres de haut, l'Unity avait été construit pour supporter des tonnes d'energon, de ressources diverses, de valeureux guerriers et de couards en attente de jugement.

Soundwave se tenait immobile dans la salle de commandement, ses longs bras croisés derrière le dos. À travers le viseur qui recouvrait l'entièreté de son visage, il observait l'immensité de l'espace qui s'étendait à l'infini derrière la grande baie-vitrée qui le séparait, lui et l'équipage de l'Unity, de ce vide intersidéral. De temps en temps, il jetait un coup d'optique aux différents Decepticons qui s'affairaient dans la pièce, mais personne ne savait vraiment ce que le regard voilé du bras droit de Megatron fixait. Et personne n'irait lui demander d'ailleurs : sois le Decepticon fixerait pendant un long moment gênant l'idiot qui aurait osé le déranger … sois l'idiot finirait bien plus mal.

Depuis que le Commandait était arrivé sur le pont du vaisseau, l'équipage sentait une lourde pression leur pesait sur les épaules.

Le terrible Decepticon s'était forgé une réputation sanglante dans les arènes de Kaon et être aux côtés de Megatron n'avait fait qu'accroître la montagne de corps qu'il laissait derrière lui.

On le regardait avec respect et terreur.

Cependant, il se fichait bien de se que penser les autres. Seul le jugement de Megatron avait une valeur à ses optiques. Et pour le moment, c'était la réussite de sa dernière mission qui lui occupait l'esprit. Après des années de traque, l'un des plus grands traîtres à la cause des Decepticons se tenait entre les quatre murs d'une cellule : Starscream.

Ce nom ne lui inspirait que dégoût et envie de meurtre. Il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un grésillement de mécontentement qui lui attira quelques regards inquiets.

Il ne devait pas gaspiller une seule goutte de son energon à penser à cette créature misérable et plutôt l'utiliser à une cause plus saine. Comme imaginer la fierté de Mégatron quand son second lui ramènerait ce pleutre de seeker et qu'il ferait hurler de douleur l'agaçant volatile.

Quelles pensées réjouissantes.

Un sourire se dessina sous sa visière avant qu'il ne tourne le dos à la salle de commandement : il avait encore certaines choses à régler avec le seeker. Cet idiot n'avait pas chuté tout seul : il avait emmené ses frères aussi. Et comme Starscream, il les trouverait.

Sur le sol lisse du vaisseau, ses pas faisaient penser au son insupportable des aiguilles d'une horloge avant la sentence finale.

Quelques cycles plus tard après avoir sillonné divers couloirs et fichu la frousse à quelques Cybertroniens qui passaient par là, Soundwave se retrouva devant une grande porte blindée.

Il s'amusa à la tapoter du bout de ses griffes et n'entendit aucun son, témoignant de la solidité de l'espèce plaque de métal.

Derrière se trouvait un espace auquel seul quelques gardes choisis sur le volet et les Decepticons partis en mission pouvaient accéder : la prison du vaisseau.

L'Unity voyageait à travers le Chemin des anges, une galaxie où s'étaient installés les Decepticons, bien loin de leur mondes d'origine. Il récoltait divers ressources sur les planètes de la galaxie et récupérait ceux partit en mission comme Soundwave auparavant, avant de retourner sur Philogenia, le siège de l'empire.

Le sans visage avisa un pad tactile à sa droite et y posa sa main.

La porte s'ouvrit et il s'avança de quelques pas.

Deux gardes massifs l'accueillirent.

« Mes respects Commandant Soundwave, s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson. »

Il passa devant eux sans leur prêter attention, ses bras toujours croisés derrière le dos.

La plupart du temps, on trouvait dans cette prison de simples crapules ramenés par des chasseurs de primes, tous Decepticons. Et pour de plus graves cas de banditisme, Megatron lui même choisissait ceux qui s'en occuperait. La DJD n'était plus d'actualité, démantelée il y a longtemps … pour cause d'accidents sur des prisonniers importants.

Soundwave jetait des coups d'oeil dans les cellules et ne voyaient que peur et haine envers les gardes ou sa personne. Un sourire carnassier se peignit sur ses lèvres et savoir que personne ne pouvait le voir le remplissait d'une joie. Il était un être indescriptible, entouré de cet aura étouffante que les autres ne supportaient pas et c'est de cette puissance dont il se délectait.

Il arriva enfin devant la cellule qui l'intéressait. À l'intérieur une figure sombre endormi se détachait de l'éclat de blancheur qu'était la cellule.

Son fuselage était fin et coloré de noir et de rouge - même si du blanc perçait à certains endroits -. Les ailes fixées à son dos pendouillaient misérablement et accentuées l'expression malade de son visage.

Il n'y avait que Starscream pour briller dans la misère.

Soundwave remarqua du coin de son optique le garde qui surveillait le seeker : c'était un Decepticon qu'il devina plutôt jeune au vu de sa carrosserie lavande presque intacte. Mais étrangement, le rouge de ses optiques n'avait plus une étincelle d'innocence et semblait être taché de sang. Il atteignait la taille du commandant du commandant et arborait quatre roues … un terrestre. Cas rare chez les Decepticons.

Le sans-visage se rappela que c'était lui à qui on avait demandé d'emmener Starscream dans sa nouvelle « maison ». Il l'avait pris par l'une de ses jambes et avait traîné ainsi Starscream dans le vaisseau. Cela avait été plutôt drôle à voir.

« Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose Commandant, demanda le garde d'une voix plate.

\- OUI. AMÈNE LE PRISONNIER EN SALLE D'INTERROGATOIRE. »

Le jeune Decepticon cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant d'émettre un léger hochement de tête et de s'exécuter. Il avait sûrement entendu parler de Soundwave, et devait donc savoir qu'il ne parlait jamais. Enfin, il ne parlait jamais aux personnes qui n'étaient pas dignes de son intérêt. Et le garde avait piqué sa curiosité. Le sans-visage était difficile à comprendre.

* * *

Puis comme au premier jour, Starscream se retrouva traîné par la jambe, bercé par le doux bruit de frottement de sa tête qui raclait contre le sol.

_Bip bip._

Il était encerclé par les ténèbres et ne pouvait pas bouger d'un pouce. Cette obscurité oppressante et ce son lattant ne faisait que l'angoisser mais il ne pouvait rien y faire et cette incapacité le faisait enrager.

_Bip bip._

Enfin les ténèbres s'éclaircirent pour prendre une teinte un peu plus grise. Une inquiétante lumière violette semblait percer à travers le brouillard, au même rythme que le « bip bip » qui lui tapait sur le système.

_Bip bip._

Il reprenait peu à peu conscience de son corps et se sentit enchaîner par les bras et les jambes à une face métallique fortement désagréable pour ses ailes. Ça ne sentait pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

_Bip bip._

La panique prenait le dessus sur toute autre chose qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Où était-il ? Comment était-il arrivé dans cet endroit si peu accueillant ? Il voulait bouger, ouvrir les optiques, se souvenir mais toute tentative était vaine et douloureuse.

_Bip bip._

Et soudain, un éclair de douleur lui déchira les côtes. Son corps se releva dans un soubresaut et il ouvrit violemment les optiques. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un grand trou béant qui laissa échapper un long hurlement aigu. Il revint percuter sans douceur la surface métallique où il était allongé, lui arrachant un autre cri. Un peu d'huile vint se coincer au bord de ses optiques tant la douleur était forte.

Le prisonnier était sous le choc, il ne bougeait plus et aller finir par devenir aveugle si il continuait à fixer la lumière blafarde qui s'échappait d'une lampe fixée au plafond.

« JE VOIS QUE TU ES À PRÉSENT BIEN RÉVEILLÉ, STARSCREAM. »

Cette voix … il la connaissait. Elle lui inspirait dégoût, colère et en cette endroit, terreur.

Starscream tourna lentement sa tête vers la gauche, de là où avait retentit la voix.

Soundwave se trouvait à ses côtés, les bras repliés derrière le dos avec l'un de ses ignobles tentacules de sortis.

Le seeker tentait tant bien que mal de retenir les tremblements qui voulaient parcourir son être.

En voyant la visière teintée du Commandant, le seeker s'était rappelé de la raison de sa présence en ces lieux.

* * *

Le Deimos s'était posé sur une petite planète rocailleuse au sol orangé. « Deimos », c'était le nom de leur vaisseau à ses deux frères, Thundercracker et Skywarp, et lui.

Ils l'avaient nommé ainsi il y a bien longtemps, lors d'un concours de prénom après l'avoir « emprunté » sur un quai spatial. C'était le seeker violet qui avait tenu à ce que l'engin soit nommé parce que selon ses dires, tous les pirates de l'espace de ce nom devait avoir un vaisseau avec un prénom pour qu'on se rappelle d'eux.

Qu'on se rappelle d'eux pour le moment, c'était ce que voulait absolument éviter Starscream. Déjà que leur « emprunt » n'avait pas du passer inaperçu … Quel futilité ! Ils étaient tous les trois en danger de mort ! Mais à la vue de l'expression diabolique de Skywarp, il avait préféré aller dans son sens : le connaissant, Skywarp se serait sûrement venger d'une façon … très peu mature et il détestait ça.

Pour le plus sombre des trois, il avait choisi plutôt rapidement « À bas Mégatron ». Mais le regard empli de jugement des deux autres seekers avait écrasé tout espoir que le vaisseau soit nommé ainsi.

Pour le violet, cela avait été encore plus rapide : « VIOLET » avait-il crié directement après son frère.

« C'est … la couleur de ta carrosserie ?

\- C'est de meilleur goût que « À bas Mégatron ».

\- La ferme Thundercracker !

\- Hey calmez vous ! En plus je ne pensais même pas à ma carrosserie ! C'était en l'honneur des Decepticons. »

Les Decepticons … il ne voulait absolument pas en entendre parler. Oh ça ne voulait pas dire que Starscream voulait quitter sa faction, c'est juste que pour le moment, ses circuits étaient à vifs et qu'il ne voulait pas y penser. Juste fuir.

« … Évitons de parler de notre faction, Skywarp. »

Le violet jeta un coup d'optique à son frère : il s'était avancé vers une fenêtre et regardait sans grand intérêt l'espace infini.

« Ok Thunder ... »

Un silence de plomb s'était abattu dans la salle de commandement du vaisseau et tous était reparti à leur activité : Thundercracker pilotait, Skywarp bidouillait des bouts de métal sur une table et Starscream continuait de penser.

Il était bien un Decepticon : agressif, sans pitié pour plus faible que lui et prêt à tout pour pouvoir écraser un Autobot. Mais … quelque chose avait changé quand même. Il s'était émoussé, fissuré au plus près de son maître pendant des années. Et il avait été brisé. Il planta agressivement ses doigts griffus dans ses bras pour arrêter le léger tremblotement qui le parcourait.

« Et toi, Thundercracker, tu ne nous as toujours pas proposé d'idée de nom. »

Le seeker bleu cligna des optiques et tourna sa tête vers Starscream.

« Je-euh laisse moi réfléchir. »

Il tendit son bras vers le tableau de bord pour y récupérer une tablette translucide. Il l'alluma avant d'y faire glisser un index pour parcourir la mer d'informations qu'elle renfermait.

« Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de … Deimos ?

\- Deimos … ça ne vient pas de chez nous.

\- En effet Starscream. C'est un terme en grec ancien qui veut dire « fureur ». Et si tu veux savoir, le grec ancien est une langue qui a été créée par une race organique dont on n'a plus eu de nouvelles depuis longtemps.

\- Les organiques … si dégoûtant.

\- Leur corps est certes flasque et fragile mais ils peuvent créer de belles choses comme le grec ancien !

\- Et je trouve que ça fait classe comme nom, reprit Skywarp. On est prêt à taper de l'Autobot comme ça ! Moi je vote pour ta proposition Thundercracker ! » Le seeker gris fit de même.

Ses frères souriaient et ça le rendait heureux. Il ne leur dirait sûrement jamais (que Primus l'emporte si il le faisait), mais Starscream les aimait réellement : même quand il poursuivait Skywarp pour l'étrangler après une énième farce ou encore quand Thundercracker ne pouvait s'empêcher d'interrompre une conversation pour faire une leçon de grammaire parce que on avait mal dit quelque chose.

Il repensait à ce moment, assis au bord d'une falaise non loin du Deimos, qui parraissait si lointain maintenant. Des années les séparaientt de ce stupide concours de prénom à la planète orange où ils avaient atteri. Durant ce laps de temps, le seeker n'avait pas eu le temps de récolter beaucoup de souvenir comme celui-là : joyeux et où le trio était paisible, loin du stress de la cavale.

C'était de sa faute si ils étaient dans cette situation. Parfois, Starscream pensait à un futur où son corps n'avait pas réagi aussi vite aux pensées sanglantes de son processeur. Qu'il était resté dans l'ombre de son maître, loin de la faiblesse d'appeler à l'aide.

Mais c'était juste une pensée qu'il avait là, au milieu de ces plaines rocailleuses qu'il quitterait bientôt en compagnie de ses frères après les petites réparations administrées au vaisseau.

Enfin ça, c'est ce qu'il avait pensé jusqu'à ce que le rideau tombe. Que la figure d'un vaisseau bien plus sombre et plus gros que le Deimos ne vienne assombrir le ciel et percer les nuages. Qu'il n'envoye un comm-link à ses deux compagnons de route en leur disant de partir vite, qu'il était désolé. Qu'il les aimait. Il aurait espéré rejoindre l'AllSpark rien que pour avoir dit ça. Fichue fierté mal placée.

La suite, Starscream avait du mal à se souvenir. On l'avait retrouvé, rattrapé et vidé d'une assez grande partie de son energon pour qu'il ne puisse plus bouger correctement, ni être conscient.

Et maintenant, il était enchaîné dans une salle de torture, loin de ses frères et avec pour seul compagnie l'un des plus dangereux Decepticons et bras droit de Megatron. Son ancien maître. Celui qu'il avait essayé de tuer.

Il ne ressortirait jamais de cet endroit vivant.

* * *

**Hehehe ça faisait depuis longtemps que je n'avais poster quelque chose ici. Du coup, je reviens avec un début d'histoire sur Transformer (Caor dreams in books m'a noyé dedans XD) et j'espère que j'aurais assez de courage pour continuer !**

**Une petite review *yeux de biche* ?**


End file.
